


Letter To Chanyeol

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Baekhyun kocası Chanyeol'a yıl dönümlerinde bir mektup yazar.





	Letter To Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter To Chanyeol ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362619) by rapunzelmw. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

Bugün yedinci evlilik yıl dönümümüz ve ben hâlâ  ‘Ediyorum’ dediğim gün ki kadar sana aşığım. Biliyorum son zamanlarda aşk mektupları çok yaygın değil ama beni bilirsin. Umutsuz bir romantiğim ve aşk mektuplarının en romantik şey olacağına karar verdim. Bana hatırlattığı şey ise; neden bana hiç aşk mektubu yazmadın Park Chanyeol?! Beş yaşındaki kızımız bile bana aşk mektupları yazıyor! Seni göt herif. Seni sevdiğim için şanslısın. Şimdi mektuba geri dönelim. Seninle geçen evliliğin bu 7 yılı hayatımın en güzel yıllarıydı. Biz çıkarken sürekli kendi kendime “Gelecekte beni şu anda olduğundan daha mutlu edecek bir şey olamaz,” diye düşündüğümü hatırlıyorum. Ah, nasıl da yanılmışım. Soyadını çalacağımı ya da seninle bir aile kuracağımı hiç düşünmemiştim. Evliliğimizin ikinci yılında Soo Jin’e hamile olduğumu öğrendiğimde korkmuştum. Senin bu kadar erkenden bir aile kurmak istediğini düşünmemiştim. Şimdi düşününce ne kadar da aptalca geliyor çünkü artık çocukları ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyorum ve açıkçası kilo aldığımda benden iğreneceğini düşünmüştüm (hamilelik hormonlarımı suçluyorum). Sana haberi sonunda verdiğimde, yüzünü hatırlıyorum da Yeol. En sevimli şeydi ve o anı videoya kaydetmeyi gerçekten çok isterdim böylece sen klozet oturağını düzgün bırakmadığında şantaj olarak kullanabilirdim. Oh, affedersin yine konuyu dağıtıyorum. Demem o ki, ağlayan yüzünü hiç unutmayacağım. Duygu doluydu ama en çok göze çarpan duygu aşktı. O an benim için olan aşkının çokluğuna şahit olabilmiştim ve evli bir çift olmasak bile ne olursa olsun bir aile olarak her zaman zorlukları beraber aşacağımızı anlamıştım. Alışkanlıklarım ve bir kadınınki kadar kötü olan ruh hali değişimlerimle sinir bozucu olabiliyorum, biliyorum ama şunu bilmeni istiyorum ki, her gün söylemeyi unutsam bile seni çok seviyorum Park Chanyeol. Sevmediğimi söylesem bile, gerçekten ama gerçekten çok seviyorum. Sadece nefes alarak bile beni kendine tekrar tekrar aşık ediyorsun (Bu sanki bir sapığın Chanyeol’a olan notu gibi oldu, aptal romantizmimin neler yaptığına baksana… ve kapa çeneni; gizlice sevmiyorum).  Sanırım biz çıkarken en favori anım sonunda aşık olduğumu fark etmemdi. Yani Hiç Matt Damon’ı gördün mü? O adam bu yaşına rağmen HARİKA! Hehehehe şaka yapıyorum Yeol. Kkaepsong!~ Onca zamandan sonra bile bunu fark edeceğini sanmıyorum ama aşık olduğumu fark ettiğim an, yerel yetimhanede gönüllü olduğum andı. Çocuklar kesinlikle sana hayrandı ve sende onlara. Sonunda bana güzel diyen küçük kızla oynamıştım. Gitmek zorunda kaldığımız zaman yürek dağlayıcıydı. Onu evlat edinmeyi gerçekten isterdim ama artık ailesi olmasına memnunum. Her neyse, çocukların öğle yemeği saatinde gerçek yüzüme çarpmıştı. İlk olarak senin çocuklara sandviç yapmanı ve daha sonra çocuklara yedirmeni izlerken kalbim erimişti. Görülecek en sevimli şeydi. Bir gün harika bir baba olacağını anlamıştım. Ama yeni doğanları besleme zamanına kadar değildi. Oh, Park Chanyeol. Kalbimi eritmedin. Sen onu benden aldın ve güvenle kendininkinin yanına koydun. Büyümemiş bir bebekten bebeğini ustaca besleyen bir babaya dönüşmeni izlemek harikaydı ve bunu daha önce sende hiç görmemiştim. Jongin’in 11 aylık yeğenine baktığımız zaman bile görmemiştim. Yeni doğanlara, yetişkinlere, hatta senin gibi büyümemiş çocuklara bile, muhtaç olduklarından daha farklıydı. Ama senin o bebeği besleyebildiğini sindirmek benim hayatımı değiştiren olaydı. O zaman aradığım erkeğin, aşık olduğum ve hayatımı geçirmeyi umduğum erkek olduğunu anlamıştım. (İlişkimiz ilerleyene kadar asla kabul etmiyor olmama rağmen.) Seni çok, çok seviyorum ve her gün bana küçük ailemizi sağlayan harika bir adam gönderildiği için minnettarlık duyuyorum. Bunu sana seninle ikinci bebeği yapmaya hazır olduğumu söylemek fırsat olarak kullanabilirim.

 

_Tüm aşkımla,_

Park Baekhyun

 

 

**_Dipnot:_ ** _SENİ SEVİYORUM BABACIĞIM –Soo Jin_

_**Dipnotun dibi not:**_ _Bu gece akşam yemeği randevumuz boyunca Soo Jin’e bakması için Joonmyun'u aradım. İkinci bebek için başlamak istediğini umuyorum ;)_

 

 


End file.
